Cardiotoxicity is increasingly recognized as a significant challenge to many existing therapies and as a potential barrier to the development of new therapies. For example, despite improved survival from cancer, chemotherapy-induced cardiotoxicity has emerged as a significant problem. Cardiovascular complication, particularly heart failure, is an important cause of morbidity and mortality among cancer survivors. In small studies, cardioprotective strategies against cancer therapy-induced cardiac dysfunction are effective if implemented early at the subclinical phase. However, detection of the frequency of subclinical disease and subsequent ability to protect against further functional decline are limited by inadequacy of current technologies to accurately assess and monitor changes in cardiac structure and function. Novel non-invasive strategies that detect early subclinical changes in cardiac structure, function, and/or tissue are needed to improve detection and monitoring of cardiac injury in order to improve cardioprotection and effectiveness of cancer therapeutics or other toxic exposure. Studies that demonstrate increased sensitivity and precision of existing or enhanced imaging technologies with respect to normal and altered cardiac structure, function, energetics, and metabolism are sought. Pre-clinical or patient studies using molecular changes or biomarkers to enhance early detection of cardiac derangements are also responsive.